nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaytan Ukhiross
The Federated States of Shaytan Ukhiross (in Radian ' vaillant fire ') is a country in the South Pacific, with territory encompassing the large island of Radia and several neighboring archipelagos. Human presence on Radia can be traced back to approximately 2400 B.C., although there is no concrete evidence supporting the fact that this presence became definitive before 1200 B.C. Radia also witnessed an invasion of unknown colonists circa A.D. 350, of which no trace remains today. The Society of Shaytan Ukhiross is pluricultural, with the coexistence of three main ethnic groups: the Thaross, the Corianans and the Dostliani. Interactions between them is largely peaceful, but old feuds do occasionally re-emerge, especially inside the political arena. With 1000 years of internal and external conflicts, Shaytan Ukhiross has a past full of blood and iron. The peace built by these battles, although lasting, is not devoid of revenants. With both a large territory and population, the Federated States are considered a great power, and a vital checkpoint on the South Pacific trade routes. Geography & Climate Commonly, the island of Radia is divided into four parts: the Northern Landes (Shyrog), Valdyr, Medguarde and Thaross. The many outer archipelagos controlled by Shaytan Ukhiross are regrouped under the name Cyliads. The Northern Landes Main article: Northern Landes Also known as Shyrog (Cold Hills in Radian), The Northern Landes is a hilly area covered with lush vegetation, mostly pinewood forests. Although blessed by generous rainfall, the region is also known for its harsh winters. Important locations there include the Plains of Rolfe, Castel-Rouge (main military base in the northern areas) and, last but not least, the Capitol of Union City. Valdyr Main article: Valdyr Originally called Ûdan Valdyr (Radian: New Steel), Valdyr's geographical landscape is the most mountainous of the four regions. Its valleys are known for their rich metal deposits, which ever since ancient times attracted flocks of miners and prospectors. The area's climate is warm and dry, but still quite cool when compared with those in the Radian south. Important locations there include the underground mining town of Kem, the Cathedral of Croix-des-Rois and the Fortress of Fort-Sheril. Medguarde Main article: Medguarde Medguarde used to be the Radian heartland, and has consequently been the stage for much of the nation's bloody history. Some even say that the ground in this region has been reddened by all the blood shedded throughout centuries. Contrasting with the northern territories, Medguarde has an extremely flat terrain, and a very hot climate. Hot and dry also, resulting in widespread desertification across the region. Much of the northern and western areas of Medguarde have today fallen into abandonment, while the southern areas, also known as Rong, are prospering due to their proximity with many important harbors such as Kolnor and Meniv. Thaross Main article: Thaross Also known as Roshrya, the easternnmost region of Shaytan Ukhiross is also the most populous. An estimated 57% of the Radian population live there. A region mostly made up of plains, Thaross' climate is tropical. Weather is humid and hot all year long, while floods and typhoons are common sights. Important cities include Harven, the most important harbor in the sector, and the fortress city of Threon. Cyliads Main article: Cyliads The Cyliads in the collective name given to all archipelagos conquered by Radia throughout history. It covers a relatively small area, with the most important island being Xalmina, a volcanic atoll where thermal power is currently being experimented. Demography The population of Shaytan Ukhiross can be divided into three main ethnic groups: the Thaross, the Corianans and the Dostliani. The Thaross By far the most numerous of the three with an estimated number of 5 billion, the Thaross live in the eastern, tropical areas of Radia. Native to the island, the Thaross first built up their civilization in the (then) fertile Medguarde area, rapidly expanding to control the whole island. The Thaross typically have dark-brown skin and blond hair. They are said to be carefree, ingenious and persistent. The Corianans Next in terms of numbers, the Corianans are the descendants of European (mostly French) settlers. Their earliest presence on Radia is believed to be around A.D. 1100, when a French explorer wrecked his ship near the shores of the region now called Coriano. From the 14th century onwards, steady influx of European settlers continued to enlarge the Corianan population and, by the end of the 17th century, their numbers became so important that conflicts (over land) erupted regularly, mainly against the Thaross. The Aralian Emperors, then-rulers of Shaytan Ukhiross, decided to take action. A peace agreement was reached in A.D. 1723. The Corianans typically have pale skin and brown hair. They are said to be artful and cunning. The Dostliani The Dostliani are a reclusive race of unclear origins (some experts say slavic), living mostly in the cold Northern Landes. They are known to maintain an extremely rigid lifestyle, dictated by strict rules and traditions. The Dostliani typically have extremely pale skin and black hair. History Shaytan Ukhiross has been the witness of a rather tumultuous history. It underwent the reign of several dynasties, republics and nearly as numerous conflicts and strifes. It could be adequate to describe the history of this nation as unending change, something its motto seems to confirm. Main article: List of Radian heads of state per dynasty Foundation It would be hard to determine Shaytan Ukhiross' exact date of foundation, since history books and memories are often rewritten following each shift of power. However, in recent times, most historians have agreed upon the identity of the founding dynasty: the Nielfar, or Horu as they are called in Thaross. Their reign is supposed to have begun in 1054 B.C., with the rise of Emperor Razyck Nielfar, and ended in 899 B.C., following the usurpation of the throne by Koruan Sxodaron. Nothing has been clearly remembered from this period other than the Victory of Emperor Razyck (sometimes attributed to his son, Taxxiak) near the modern city of Erun, against a neighboring tribe, the Orlsam, who menaced his kingdom. Growth in Power Soon after the Sxodaron Dynasty's ascension, and due to adequate administrative plannings and charismatic leadership, the military and economical powers of Radia reached what seemed like a peak compared to the neighboring regions of Radia. Conquests soon followed, mostly led by the second Emperor, Sylimn Sxodaron, resulting in an empire greatly enlarged, but inversely difficult to manage and control, so much that after five generations, the Sxodaron Empire was on the verge of collapse. Fall and Rebirth Not much is known about the chaotic times which followed the Sxodaron sixth emperor, Minerya's death (671 B.C.). For many, the likeliest outcome of these wars would have been a 'partition' of the empire by dominant local leaders. Yet, defying logic, the Sxodaron continued their reign until 555 B.C., when the last emperor, Fnarya, peacefully gave up his powers in favor of the Hyrten family (a rare occasion of non-hostile power transfer). Numerous hypotheses have been proposed to explain the survival of the Sxodaron, and their eventual re-prospering, the most commonly accepted one being outside help from a southern kingdom known as Roshrya, as its military power at the time was the only one capable of realizing such a feat. Opponents of this theory have, however, pointed out the long-time hostile relationhip between Rosh and the Sxodaron Empire, which eventually would develop into a bloody rivalry in the future. The Hyrten and Dolbar Dynasties The times of Hyrten family, and their successors, the Dolbar, commonly known as the 'six centuries of peace' (551 B.C. - A.D. 115), were actually not devoid of conflicts. Facts were quite the contrary. From 472 B.C. onward, the Empire began to suffer repeated defeats at the hands of its rivals on Radia, so much that when the first Dolbar Emperor, Sodimest, took over Shaytan Ukhiross, the country was only half the size it had during the reign of the early Sxodaron emperors. The 'peace' name frequently associated with the period is in fact mostly due to the economical miracles engendered by the Hyrten and the Dolbar through the development of early maritime trade routes with the rest of the South Pacific, and South America as well. A New Era The commercial migth built up by the Hyrten and the Dolbar finally allowed their successors, the Khalgin, to turn the tables on their enemies and achieve total control of Radia. This was not done, however, without the assistance of another powerful family, the Shandia. Documents which survived imperial persecutions (conducted by later dynasties) reveal that the two families used to work hand in hand, the Khalgin handling the financial matters (and the throne), and the Shandias taking care of military campaigns. This cooperation worked well, at least until a new military threat reached the northen shorelines of Radia. After the defeats of Koldunor (A.D. 359) and Multaurus (A.D. 420) to an enemy commonly known as the 'colonizing powers', discord erupted between the two families, ultimately leading to their mutual destruction. Colonization The exact identity of the 'colonizing powers' who vanquished the Khalgin at their apogee (that would be, A.D. 350) is today shrouded with mysteries, for the following dynasties had no reason to keep in their records a period they viewed with utter embarrassment. Still, it is true that over the century which followed their arrival on Radian soil, the 'colonizing powers' had conquered a substantial part of it, and forced the other to submission and unequal treaties. It was not until A.D. 560 and the establishment of the Redluna Empire that resistance was ignited. Revolt and Democracy Main article: Battle of Feing It is ironic to see that a regime which was originally set up by the colonists as a puppet government contributed directly to their downfall on Radia. Indeed, the creation of the Redluna Empire, led by remnants of the Shandia family, was an initiative launched by the colonists in response to the rise in southern Radia of a potentially threatening force, the Runlong (thought to actually be Roshrya). When the Runlong were eventually crushed, the Redluna Empire had already grown independent from the colonizing powers. Ultimately, the colonists were cornered by a two-front war: one against the military power of the Redluna Empire, and the other against millions of oppressed citizens. In A.D. 674, the last colonist was wiped out of Radia, leaving the Shandia family as sole leader of the large island. Determined not to follow the steps of those who lost Radia to invaders, the Shandia family created the first democratic state of the island's history. The target of this reform was actually not to give power to the masses, but rather to guarantee that no individual in the future would exert an authority as great as that possessed by the Khalgin and the Shandia at the time of their dispute. The Radian Community Following the Redluna Empire were two short-lived successors, the Sralonia Republic and the Isink Alliance, both democratic states which, in A.D. 979, merged to form the Radian Community, which lasted until A.D. 1182. Curiously enough, not a single document of this epoch survived, this possibly being due to the undeniable successes the nation is said to have enjoyed in military engagements and commercial wars, and the damage these might have caused to the prestige of its less democratic successors. Civil War and Aralian Rule History offers no clear reason as to why a successful state such as the Radian Community ceased to exist in such an abrupt manner. While some assume that it is only the natural course of things, a more concrete scenario involves a division of the country between four (or more) dominant factions, one of them being Roshrya, the founder of the Community's successor, the Imperium of Shaytan Ukhiross. No matter what the truth is, facts have that Roshrya and its leaders, the Aralia family, achieved supremacy circa A.D. 1223 and have remained governors of the island since, enforcing their control through systematic 'purges' of political opponents. An Envoy from the West Europeans first reached the shores of Shaytan Ukhiross in the early days of the 12th century, and established settlements in the then sparsely-populated northeastern corner of the island. Their population grew steadily, and expansion inevitably began. Initially turning a blind eye on them (Radia was large after all), the Aralian Emperors decided to take action when encroachments on imperial territory became serious. The war lasted three years, and ended with the peace treaty of Arkis, under which the Corianans created their own, autonomous states of Irulance and Coriano, but had to pay regular tributes to the Aralian Emperors. The Leviathan Falls Apart After centuries of autocracy, the Aralia, with no opponents left inside and no real enemy outside Radia, finally began to loosen their grip, with their most visible act being the slow 'federation' of the country (although regular emissaries from the capital retained many powers), and the renaming of the nation into the Federated States of Shaytan Ukhiross. As years passed, democracy steadily gained grounds and, ultimately, when the emperor Drazel Kulin Dominikan Aralia died in 1894 without a successor, the Imperium was reorganized into a true Federation. Political Deadlock One of the direct consequences of the Aralia dynasty's fall was that Shaytan Ukhiross did not have a strong, central authority anymore. Worse still, after long centuries of peace, the eight states which make up the nation did not have any uniting purpose, and old rivalries (especially between the Thaross and the Corianans) began to resurface. Endless bickering in the Grande Assemblée became daily routine, as the different political forces within the country effectively came to a standstill: no one held a decisive advantage. At the dawn of the third millenar, The nation of Shaytan Ukhiross faces many questions, yet does not possess any coherent answer. Unless...? Government & Politics Extremely authoritarian in the beginning of the ninetennth century, the Shaytan Ukhiross government has progressively showed signs of opening toward the populace, before ultimately becoming a true federation in 1900. Said federation includes eight states: Thaross, Rogen, Irulance, Coriano, Valdyr, Medguarde, Valarc '''and '''Tarinia. Each of these enjoys a high amount of autonomy. The Grande Assemblée The Grande Assemblée is currently the highest governing body of the Federated States of Shaytan Ukhiross. It includes 368 members (Magistrates), representing the eight States of the nation, and is presided by one Chancellor (chosen amongst and by the Magistrates). All Magistrates are directly elected by the population. The Guilds The decisions made by the Directorate and the Grande Assemblée are given to the Guilds for execution. Five guilds exist as of A.D. 2011. These are the War Guild, the Scriptor Guild, the Order, the Militia and the Architect Guild. The War Guild The War Guild is responsible for all interventions, no matter hostile, peace-keeping or part of an international effort in other countries. It also supervizes all military institutions and major training camps in Shaytan Ukhiross. All high-ranked military officers in Shaytan Ukhiross are members of the War Guild. The Scriptor Guild The Scriptor Guild handles the management of education and research in Shaytan Ukhiross. The Order Formerly a paramilitary organization under the direct supervision of the Aralian Emperors, the Order acts today as the special forces of the Federated States. It is known to carry out espionage operations. The Militia The militia, contrarily to the War Guild, is handling internal security, occupying the role occupied by the police in other countries. Its members are mostly drawn from the populace before undergoing a two-years formation. The Architect Guild The Architect Guild is usually seen taking care of the construction, management and maintenance of infrastructures and facilities across Shaytan Ukhiross. Military Main article: Military history of Shaytan Ukhiross Historically, the Shaytan Ukhiross military has been relying heavily on mass conscription. All major conquests and victories achieved by the nation were carried out through mass conscription, and the governing authorities saw little need to make change. Even after the mass-production of heavy vehicles such as tanks or walkers, there was no sign of divergence from this tradition. Improvements did occur, however, in order to face the threat imposed by heavily armored attackers. Innovative technologies have appeared, such as the Gunraz (an improved railgun) and the KOMET biological exoskeleton. These, however, are only given to the finest of the finest. Shaytan Ukhiross is not known to possess nuclear devices of any kind. Infantry Main article: Shaytan Ukhiross Territorial Forces Shaytan Ukhiross reported a personnel strength of 8,779,450, of which 60% are regular force, 35% are regular reserve, and the remaining 5% occupying various high position in the Militia hierarchical structure. The standard-issued rifle for the Territorial Forces is the RK-5 'Ripper,' while the main battle tank is the FT-6 'Herald.' Navy Main article: Shaytan Ukhiross Armada The Navy has been a priority ever since the ancient Thaross chased the colonists out of Radia. It therefore focuses on homeland defense, and includes many heavily-armored warships. Recent developments led by the Scriptor Guild are seeking the fielding of less powerful, but more mobile and more numerous warships. Air Force Main article: Shaytan Ukhiross Strategic Airfleet While early commanders rarely cared about the importance of aerial battlefield control, preferring instead to pour men towards the enemy positions, thinking has evolved amidst the military of the Federated States, and the Air Force has become a full-fledged branch of the army, with reliable, sturdy and (above all) numerous aircrafts. Their main fighter is the FA-III 'Partisan.' Space Force Main article: Shaytan Ukhiross Legion of Pioneers Following the space race's rising in intensity, the Grande Assemblée, in one of its rare unanimous votes, decided that the formation of a professional space regiment was an absolute necessity for the nation to remain competitive. Economy Shaytan Ukhiross has a free-market economy, with a GDP per capita of $34,568 and relatively low rate of poverty. The Kural is the currency for the nation, including outer archipelagos (Cyliads). Rich in natural resources, Shaytan Ukhiross is a major exporter of agricultural products, particularly wheat and wool, minerals such as iron-ore and silver, and energy in the forms of liquified natural gas and coal. Although Agriculture (concentrated in the Thaross region) and natural resources constitute only 3% and 5% of GDP, respectively, they contribute substantially to export performance. In the past decade, one of the most significant sectoral trends experienced by the economy has been the growth (in relative terms) of the mining sector (in the Valdyr region). In terms of contribution to GDP, this sector grew from around 14.5% in 1993-94, to almost 26% in 2006-07. As of January 2011, the unemployment rate was of 17.5%, a considerably high number when compared with the 7% registered in 1995. This rise is often attributed to the golbal economy crisis. The service sector of the economy, including tourism, education, and financial services, accounts for about 55% of GDP. Category:Shaytan Ukhiross Category:Countries